


melt me down

by hakenangst



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Trans, FTM Hakyeon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: hakyeon needs help picking out an outfit for the holiday party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chabins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/gifts).



> trans au that i've written/rewritten 3 times.../_\  
> ..pre-transition, so..yea

“How do I look?” Hakyeon asked, apprehension evident in his tone. He stood in the bathroom door backlit by incandescent light. Wonsik adjusted his position on the bed so he could sit up, leaning against the wooden headboard.

They were getting ready for a holiday party that night, a casual event at Hongbin’s place to which less than fifteen people had been invited. Hakyeon had been delighted, but then panicked as the date grew nearer. He had nothing to wear - nothing that wasn’t a flowery blouse, at least. He couldn’t go in public like _that_. He wouldn’t. No one would take him seriously if he did.

He stood in front of Wonsik in what he hoped would be a neutral outfit - one to make him presentable without accentuating any curves. He had gone for something simple, something he felt he couldn’t fail with: a white shirt with black pants and a black tie with white snowflakes on it. It seemed foolproof.

Wonsik looked him up and down and Hakyeon fidgeted as anxiety prickled in his stomach.

Finally, Wonsik spoke, “Do you want the honest answer?”

He regretted saying anything as Hakyeon’s form slumped while he brought his hand to his forehead in distress and it pushed some of his hair back. His lip quivered and his eyes started to brim with tears and Wonsik realized he was trying not to cry. If he had been standing, the guilt he felt would have knocked him down.

The outfit itself wasn’t the problem. It would have been perfectly fine if only the clothes had fit him properly. The pants themselves would have been fine if he had been wearing a belt, but Wonsik could tell from the slight sag at the hips that he was not. His shirt was a nightmare; it was untucked and wrinkled as if it had been laying on the floor in the back of the closet for several months, and it was obviously a size too big. The tie was nice-looking, but it was lopsided in a manner that made it evident it was Hakyeon’s first time wearing one.

Wonsik pushed himself off of the bed and approached Hakyeon slowly. “Hey,” he spoke softly in a gentle tone, “look at me.” But Hakyeon seemed to curl in on himself further. Wonsik placed a hand on either side of the older’s face and lifted it gently. He could see a tear had slipped from each eye despite Hakyeon’s efforts to hold them back. “Why are you crying?”

Hakyeon sniffled and pulled away from Wonsik, bringing his gaze down halfway to the floor. “I try so hard,” he sighed, “and it never works.” His voice broke at the end of the sentence and Wonsik quickly moved to soothe him. He pulled Hakyeon close to his chest for a few moments, then moved away. He was trying to help Hakyeon not cry too much so his face didn’t become a mess; he knew that would only make the elder feel worse. Hakyeon sniffled one more time and wiped his eyes. “I shouldn’t have listened to Jaehwan,” he muttered, “but he was so excited.” Wonsik looked at him quizzically and he explained, “He helped me pick out the outfit.”

The younger chuckled, “Did he even let you try anything on?”

This finally got a smile out of Hakyeon as he shook his head. “I told you he was excited.”

Wonsik finally turned his attention to fixing Hakyeon’s outfit. “Do you have a belt?” He was already rummaging through drawers before Hakyeon answered “no,” and pulled out one on his own black belts. “Try this.” He placed it in the older’s hands and watched as he put it through the loops in his pants, but there weren’t enough holes for him to fasten it tight enough around his waist. Wonsik held out his hand for Hakyeon to give him back the belt. “Hold on,” he said, before he looked through the drawers in the nightstand until he found a screwdriver. He used the screwdriver to poke an extra hole farther down and then gave it back to Hakyeon. “Try it now.”

Hakyeon stared at him. “Are you sure?”

He waved him off. “It’s an old belt anyway. I never wear it.” Hakyeon still seemed unsure, but when Wonsik said nothing more he put the belt on, and smiled when it fit him. When he stood up straight, Wonsik’s hands were at the front of his neck fixing his tie.

“What about the shirt?”

“Tuck it in.”

“But-”

“We can just say it’s mine,” Wonsik interrupted with a smile. “It’ll be cute.” He quickly kissed Hakyeon on the nose.

Hakyeon feigned a pout, “You’re enjoying this.”

Wonsik made no attempts to hide his joy. “Of course I am,” he replied, “You look great.” Hakyeon blushed and averted his eyes to focus his attention on tucking in the shirt. The rest of the getting ready consisted of Wonsik stealing kisses while Hakyeon simultaneously giggled and told him to get lost.

* * *

 

The party had gone fine and no one had had anything but positive things to say about Hakyeon’s outfit. Wonsik had been relieved at not only the positive attention but also the smile that it had brought to his boyfriend’s face. But ever since they returned to the apartment, Hakyeon had been rather solemn and silent. They laid in bed, Hakyeon in his arms, and he had been about to drift off to sleep when he noticed something under Hakyeon’s shirt.

“Are you still wearing your binder?” he asked.

Hakyeon groaned and buried his face in Wonsik’s chest, a sign of distress that told Wonsik that the answer was “yes” and Hakyeon didn’t want to talk about it.

“Hakyeon.” He felt the older let out an indignant sigh. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Please?” It was another few minutes before Hakyeon finally sat up, his back to Wonsik. He tried to take it off without having to take off the t-shirt he was wearing to bed, but it was impossible to maneuver his body that way. He threw the shirt back on as quickly as he could once he unfastened the binder and tossed it to the side. When he laid back down, he was still facing away from Wonsik.

  
Wonsik pulled him closer to his chest and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “I love you,” he whispered. He thought he heard Hakyeon mumble a response, but he wasn’t sure and he didn’t ask. He simply held him tighter as if he were afraid Hakyeon would vanish into thin air if he let go. He knew it was hard for Hakyeon to believe, but he wanted him to know he’d love him no matter what.


End file.
